


Don't Hurt Me Daddy

by LannaMisho



Category: BioShock
Genre: BAMF Big Daddy, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaMisho/pseuds/LannaMisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is hurting his Little Sister. Big Daddy doesn’t like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hurt Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was reading what the Little Sister say if you’re a harvester, and they were just so sad and upsetting, and I just wanted Big Daddy to rip someone’s head off. So he does. It’s not Subject Delta, though. 
> 
> Background: I want to use some of the quotes from the game, so the sisters are calling all Big Daddys ‘Daddy’ here.

It was just another day in Rapture. Light, cast by the old flashing signs advertising the attractions Rapture had once had to offer, filtered in through the water creating soft patterns across the metallic floor. Distant screams of pain or shrieks of madness could just be heard from far off tunnels. The smell of garbage and blood solid the air with its pungent odor, although the strangers ducking into open doors and under tables didn’t seem to notice. They simply spat insults or muttered in fear, scowling at the metal man as he passed. 

Metal clanged against metal as the Big Daddy trudged along the dark, familiar corridors. The once-man moved slow, hulking, for a creature who could move so fast. He barely noticed the lights and the noises, his sole driving motivation that his Little Sister was waiting for him. 

He continued down the path he traveled everyday. Sometimes, briefly, howling in the distance would capture his attention, as he feared for the little girl not-yet beside him. When he remembered there was not yet a little girl, the distraction faded again. 

The bright, almost-clean vent looked as small to the Big Daddy as everything else he passed, and beneath his fist it felt as breakable as glass. He pounded twice, calling out to her. Irrationally, he wondered what he would do if she failed to answer, if his girl never answered. 

As usual, he had nothing to worry about. From the dark hole came the smallest of things, with a pale round face and innocent eyes. Maybe her nose was different, maybe her hair a darker or lighter shade, but he knew his Little Sister. He reached up to help her down-

-and she flinched back into the hole. 

It was like a black bullet piercing the haze of his narcosis. His Little Sister had never flinched from him before. She had never feared him. He called again, his deep voice echoing down the hollow, with his arms outstretched. She scrambled out, falling into his arms with little regard. 

“I’m sorry.” She said quickly, nervous and very still in his arms as he lowered her to the floor as gently as he could, careful not to drop her, despite his awkward hold on her little form. “Daddy isn’t angry, is he?” 

Big Daddy shook his heavy head briskly, his helmet grinding against his suit, to reassure the girl that he could never be angry with her. She was his Little Sister, just a little thing. He protected her. She looked relieved and he was happy to see her happy. 

“I’ll be extra quiet! I won’t make you upset!” She assured him, clenching her little fists tight to show her determination. 

Big Daddy let out a groan, trying to dissuade her silly notion, but the noise just made her jumped. Startled, she scampered away from him. 

“Angels are this way.”

Slow, always reserving energy for the inevitable battles, he waited for her to call him, scold him for his speed, claim she’ll carry him herself, or any of her usual quips. Yet, ahead of him in the pass, she was silent. She waited for him, reserved, her little toes feeling out a little hole in the floor. She only seemed scared when he called her and he suddenly hated his voice. 

He’d never had to tell his Little Sister anything before. She always seemed to know. He’d never had to tell her that he loved her, that she was safe with him, or that she was wrong. As spoiled as she could sometimes be, he would always be there for her. He could get a little impatient, but he was never angry at her. 

Little Sister found her angel, sitting on the disgusting, rotting corpse, slamming her needle inside. “Don’t worry, Daddy. I won’t make you wait.” 

The splicers swarmed, but he was no weak Big Daddy. He’d never mourned at Gatherers Gardens. Tender bodies split apart as he dragged the spinning drill through them. Wretched creatures screamed when they came too close to his girl, their last mistake. Blood and viscera spilled across the ground like thick, lumpy paint and neither of the pair cared. It was nothing new. He protected her as she hummed. “Good girls gather, gather, gather.” 

Little sister finished her task, sucking out the ADAM happily while he finished off the last monster. Pleased with her work, he walked to her, reaching down. 

She screamed. Her protector watched in hurt confusion as the girl fell backwards, her eyes filled with fear: fear of him. “Don’t…” she whispered, “…please…” 

Big Daddy didn’t know what to do. Slowly, he got to him knees, trying to appear as small as he could for a massive pile of metal. He called her softly, holding out his arm. He just wanted to hold her. He wanted to protect her. 

Big eyes widened with realization and tightened with tears. Finally breaking into sobs, she ran to him, pressing close to his icy shell. Big Daddy picked her up and held her close, letting the little one cry against him. 

“Daddy-! You’d never hurt me, right Daddy? You’d never hurt me-!”

The drill attached to Big Daddys arm started to spin as his hand tightened around the trigger. The little girl didn’t notice the noise coming from her metal guardian, or the way his peaceful green lights clicked to an infuriated red, as rage cleared the fog in his mind again. 

Someone was hurting his Little Sister.

{---}

“I see another hidey-hole.” The girl said, pointing in confusion. “I’m ready for dream-time now, Daddy. Good girls gather; Good girls go home.”

They were far away from what he knew was his section to parole. He’d only been to this new part of Rapture once, but with his anger he could think clearly enough to read the maps scattered about. His sister was tired and while he knew he could protect her in her sleep, he also knew he couldn’t give her everything. She needed to return home, but he would not send her alone. 

So he carried her across Rapture, until they found their way into a bathysphere. The sister pointed out the window at a large section of buildings. “We’re almost home, Daddy.”

When the doors opened in front of the Little Sister Orphanage, a man stepped up to him with his hands outstretched. “Hey! Hey! You aren’t supposed to be here!”

Big Daddy let his drill do the talking and the man backed right up, letting him by. Little Sister mimicked the noise of his drill as they passed, teasing the man. 

He hated stairs, Big Daddy thought as he climbed down past the front facade of the peaceful orphanage to where the sisters really lived. His Little Sister held close. “Are you going to stay, Daddy?” she asked sweetly. “You always scare the monsters away.” 

Big Daddy tried to answer her, but he was cut off by the sound of a Little Sisters frightened scream. Adrenaline and rage flooded his veins as he jumped the remaining stairs, splintering the wood at the bottom as he landed. 

The scream came from down the hall and Big Daddy wasted no time getting there, the door bursting from the impact of his solid form. He didn’t notice the Little Sisters huddled in the corner, clinging to each other in fear, unable to leave. He only noticed the little one screaming, strapped to a table, her stomach held open by a clamp. Someone in a large diving suit was rooting around her organ, like a child digging for treasure. 

Big Daddy saw red. 

The man was a scientist, with a morally cruel disposition. His current projects involved testing the limits of the Little Sisters, trying to advance various Plasmids to improve healing capabilities. With the Sisters healing abilities and the mans bad tastes, it was simpler to just not waste supplies on things like anesthetics. 

The man, who had thought Ryan’s promise of safety was gold, had only the time to scream in terror before the drill slammed into him, throwing him back against the wall so hard, that his neck snapped on impact inside the ill-fit pseudo-suit. 

If Big Daddy knew the man was dead, it didn’t stop him. A large fist grabbed the body and slammed it back against the wall, then the floor. He readied his drill, driving it into the corpse. He struck again, harder; wanting to return every ounce of pain his little girl had felt. Blindly he attacked, again and again. 

The lighter suit, designed only to give the appearance of a Big Daddy crumbled under his rage revealing a bloodied, shattered mess inside. It didn’t matter; he wasn’t satisfied. He continued to unleash his fury on the seeping pile of viscera on the floor. 

Big Daddy didn’t notice the other sisters, untying the girl on the table. Her body was already starting to heal the damage, but she wept, sobbing into the arms of the ones who helped her down. They stayed to the side, their eyes glued to the Protector. 

Big Daddy didn’t notice Tenenbaum standing there, her jaw clenched with anger as she asked Ryan if he was finally satisfied. Would he leave her little ones alone now? She hadn’t been able to protect them; she hadn’t been able to do anything to save them. But she was glad someone had. 

Big Daddy didn’t notice as Ryan walked away, saying he would cancel the project. They hadn’t been getting any good results, anyway, and the sisters had become less productive because of it. Still, he hadn’t expected one of those mindless drones would find his way inside the orphanage. He would have Suchong look into it. 

Big Daddy didn’t notice anything other than the body he was obliterating, until he realized he was fighting only the blood left on the floor. 

The second his lights flickered green the young girls rushed him, not caring as they slashed through still warm blood. They clung to him, pushing each other aside to try to get closer. They praised him, told him he was the best Daddy. He wanted to hug them, pull them close, but he wasn’t sure how. His Little Sister had never been so many before. The one who had been on the table was fully healed. He couldn’t see any of them were injured, so he was happy. 

He only wanted to keep her, them, safe.


End file.
